The Ice Queen
by WRATH77
Summary: An old flame of Ratigan's thinks she could have him back, but he lets her know he wants nothing to do with her. He has someone better. One-Shot. A spinoff from Into The Night. R&R.


Ratigan was in his office when there was knock at his door, revealig Fidget.

"Boss, there's a woman here to see you. She says sh knows you."

Ratigan looked ta him in confusion, but nodded.

"Let her in, Fidget."

Fidget waved to someone and in came in a very pretty mouse. She had cream color fur, long blonde locks in curls and icy blue yes. She wore a blue dress with ruffles at the collar and a hat. Ratigan instantly recognized her and he stood up.

"Hello James." she purred.

"Victoria." he said as she looked around his office.

"My, my, my, you have risen up. From lowly college professor to criminal mastermind. You are one of the most wanted men in London."

"What do you want, Victoria?" he said in a curt tone, making her frown.

"Well, James, a man of your stature needs a woman by his side." she said, moving closer to him, putting a hand on his chest. "A very able woman."

He scoffed and removed her hand from his chest.

"I think not." he said, "Aren't you still married to that importer?"

"Well, he died and left me all his money." she said as she moved up to him, "Now, I'm free to do as I wish and I wish to be with you."

She tried to touch him again, but he slapped her hand away.

"I also am with a woman right now and sh is far more able then you."

Victoria puled back from that last statement and he saw her eyes blazed with anger.

"Oh really? Where is this woman of yours?" she asked in a tight voice.

As if on cue, Isabelle walked in with some papers at hand.

"Padriac, I have the papers we need to-" she started to say, then saw Victoria, who's eyes narrowed as she examined the thief.

"Oh 'ello, didn't know you had company. I'm Isabelle." she said, reaching out a hand.

Victoria smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Victoria Frost. I knew James from long ago. We had an intimate relationship." she said with a smirk, which Isabelle smirked back.

"Is that right?" she said, "Well, I knew Padriac for about a year and we have an intimate relationship."

Ratigan coughed to keep from laughing and Isabelle smiled up at him.

"I'll see you later, Padriac." she said as she walked out the door. Victoria then swiftly turned around, glaring at Ratigan.

"You can't seriously be with that...frump!" she hissed, "What can she give you that I cannot?!"

"Well, lets see." he said, counting off his fingers, "Love, stability, loyalty, humor and a glorious night of passion."

Victoria looked angry by the last comment, but she just gave Ratigan a predatory smile.

"Oh, love, you say? You think she's in love with a RAT like you?" she said with laughter in her voice, but Ratigan only smiled smugly at her.

"Yes, I do think she's in love with a rat like me."

He saw her looked surprised by his proclamation of being a rat and he's glad. He knows what she was trying to do; trying to rile him up and push his buttons, to show she has control over him. But he's not going to give her that, not by a long shot. He then sat back at his desk with a sigh, shuffling with his papers.

"No, please leave, Victoria, I have work to do."

He heard her snarl and walked up to him, slamming her hands on his desk.

"Why must you deny what you truly want?" she shrieked, "You know you want me!"

Ratigan looked at her and leaned over her, a dark look on his face.

"I don't want you, I stopped wanting you a long time ago and that was your doing. You show me what I don't want in a woman. Now, go or I will have you thrown out."

She glared at him for awhile and then walked off, not noticing the thief watching from the chandelier.

Ratigan sighed as he sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples. He looked to the doorway and was not surprised to see Isabelle looking at him.

"Do you want to tell me or should I find out by myself?" she asked, making him sigh and motioned for her to come over. She walked over and sat on his desk, waiting for an explanation.

"Her name is Victoria Frost. I knew her when I was still a professor." he said, making Isabelle whistle.

"Wow, thats a long time ago."

"Yes. She was an upper class mouse , but she was intrigued by my position. I was happy with her, even though I was happy with anyone that treated me like an equal."

Isabelle nodded gravely, knowing that anybody who treated you right with almost seem angelic in your eyes, even if there are truly evil inside.

"One thing she like was control." Ratigan continued, "She knew what buttons to push and how to control. She also like to used sex to gain her advantage."

Ratigan suddenly blushed and looked down.

" She was my, uh...my first."

Isabelle smiled at his bashful state, but stand up straighter to continue the conversation.

"When did it end?"

"After my assault." he said, " She said that I was a grown man and that she doesn't need to be taking care of me. Besides, she was seeing another man, a rich importer mouse, who she married. She said she doesn't want to be with a lowly professor."

Isabelle's eyes bugged and she snarled under her breath, exclaiming;

"Why that bitch!"

He chuckled at her exclamation, but waved his hand dismissively.

"I suppose she thought she could waltzed in now that hers husband dead and my...profession now."

Isabelle scoffed, folding her arms.

"That's a snowballs chance in hell for you." she said, making him grin at her.

"That's was a rather low blow you struck her earlier." he said, making her smirk.

"Hey, I also know how to play dirty." she said, making him laugh loudly, glad that Isabelle isn't like Victoria at all.

AN: Here is my one-shot,with a new OC.

I wanted to make someone from Ratigan's past a villain and I thought of Victoria. I based her on Nicole Wallace from Law and Order and her voice actor would have been Catherine Zeta Jones or Eartha Kitt, give a purr to her voice. I named her Victoria cause to me, that's a villainous name and I gave her the name Frost cause she's cold as hell.

So, she's Ratigan's old flame, a long time ago one, from when he was a professor. She a controlling nymphomaniac and broke it off to Ratigan to marry a rich mouse. Now, she tries to waltz's her way back, but he's not buying it. She also thinks she's all that and doesn't understand why Ratigan is with a chick like Isabelle. Meh, she's just a bitch!

Yeah, Ratigna and Isabelle both had lousy first times.

This isn't the first time she will be here, she will be an important asset to another GMD story I'm writing. So, stay tuned and comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Victoria!


End file.
